In many assemblies, it is necessary to connect one panel or object to another panel or object. For example, in the assembly of automobiles, various panels and structures are often connected to other panels or structures or to the automobile frame. To facilitate assembly, it is known to use snap-together type fasteners. Also, it is known to preassemble the fastener with one of the components and to thereafter connect the second component to the fastener during final assembly. It is known that such fasteners may have a base structure having a generally “W” shaped configuration. In using such fasteners, the head of the fastener may be attached to an attachment structure such as a doghouse, return flange or the like on one component with the W-base projecting outwardly for insertion in an opening within the second component to complete the connection.
The parts connected by fasteners of this type are often manufactured in different facilities by different manufacturing techniques. Fasteners connected to one component may have a tendency to become dislodged during shipping and handling prior to connecting to the other component. Moreover, changes in environmental conditions may give rise to expansion or contraction of the fastener and/or the component to which it is attached. Such relative expansion and contraction may move the fastener out of its desired position. The ability of the fastener to be held within a desired position within the attachment structure while also permitting a degree of movement accommodating thermal expansion and contraction aids in making the final assembly. This may be particularly true when the assembly is a so-called “blind” assembly wherein the assembler does not see the fasteners enter the holes in the mating panel or other component.
A number of prior component connection devices and techniques are known and disclosed in the art. These include the connection devices and techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,715,185; 7,017,239; 7,152,281; and U.S. Application No. 2007/0166127, all of which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. While each of these constructions provides various benefits, further improvements may nonetheless be desirable. In particular, improved constructions providing enhanced resistance to displacement between the attachment structure and the fastener while nonetheless accommodating expansion may be desirable. Constructions providing enhanced stability of the base portion may also be desirable for some applications.